Known window elements, in particular for aircraft applications, regularly comprise a transparent pressure proof window pane through which a passenger seated adjacent to the window may look through the same to get information about the surroundings of the aircraft. Regularly, such a window further comprises a window shade, embodied as a manually operated shade element, e.g. a plastic pull down/push up shade. In other words, the passenger is required to manually darken the window by pulling it down or remove the shade by pushing it up. In certain situations, e.g. emergency situations or while takeoff and landing, regulations require the window shades to be fully opened. During the flight however, the passenger may choose whether he/she wants to have an open window or whether to close the shade.
FIG. 1 shows two exemplary embodiments of aircraft windows. Each aircraft window 2 comprises a viewing area, i.e. an area where the passenger may look through to obtain information from the outside of the aircraft. The viewing area may be covered by a shade element 4, and comprises a handle 6 for manually moving up and down the shade element 4. In case the shade element 4 is moved completely downward, the window element/viewing area is darkened while when the shade element 4 is moved completely upwards, the viewing area is substantially free.
Establishing that all shades are open may be a cumbersome task for aircraft personnel during takeoff and landing while manually moving a plastic shade may lack a certain degree of convenience for the passenger.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.